The present disclosure relates to a flexible substrate and a flexible display device having the same.
Recently, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), and electrophoresis display device using a lightweight flexible substrate having a thin thickness and an excellent impact proof characteristic are under development. These display devices are generally called flexible display devices.
A related art electrophoresis display device includes an ink substrate including an ink layer formed on a flexible substrate, and a driving substrate including thin film transistors formed on a flexible substrate. The electrophoresis display device can be formed by laminating the ink substrate on the driving substrate.
Since the substrates primarily include polymer materials, oxygen and moisture may easily penetrate into the substrate. Oxygen and moisture reduce the lives of the ink layer and the thin film transistors.
To prevent contaminants such as oxygen and moisture from penetrating into a substrate, a protection sheet is laminated on a first surface opposite to a second surface where the ink layer has been formed, i.e., an outer surface of the substrate.
However, since the protection sheet is formed of polymer material such as plastics, it has a limitation in blocking contaminants such as oxygen and moisture.
Also, in the case where the protection sheet is used to prevent contaminants such as oxygen and moisture from penetrating into the substrate, an additional process for laminating the protection sheet on the flexible substrate is required and manufacturing costs considerably increase.
Also, the entire thickness of the substrate increases due to the protection sheet, and accordingly, the flexibility of the substrate deteriorates.